


藏 12-15

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	藏 12-15

12

 

W知道这次小新回来就不打算再回去了，便找人给他在这里安排了学校。

他人脉广，这都是小事一桩。

就是担心小新会不肯去。

 

没想到小新很合作，一口答应了。

唯一要求是缠着W要买车。

 

W奇怪，问他，家里这么多台，进出都有司机，你还要买？

 

小新说，我要自己开。

 

W醒过来，问，要泡妞？

 

小新不置可否，就嘿嘿笑。

 

W摇头笑，让管家陪他去，吩咐说，他喜欢什么就给他买什么。

 

管家好事，问，他要是所有的都喜欢呢？

 

W回答的理所当然，那就都买。

他从来宠小新。

 

还好小新倒没被他宠出一身脾气，还跟个小天使一样，从不对人吆三喝四，在家能跟狗一起趴在地上打滚，还笑得直乐呵。

 

最后却只买了辆轿跑，中规中矩。

 

13

 

W名下的产业是越来越多，但这两年里他慢慢不亲力亲为了，空闲的时间倒反而多了。

他得了闲就愿意回家陪小新。

反而是年轻人待不住家，开着新车总往外跑，不知道什么时候结交的一群朋友，总约着一起吃喝玩乐。

 

W虽然有点不是滋味，但当初是他选择推开小新，倒也没什么后悔。

他本来就没想要绑他在身边。

小孩儿过的开心就好。

 

于是也时不时又往艾霁跑得勤了点。

M这天不在，Y给他张罗着挑人，说，最近新来几个小男生，老王你要不要尝尝鲜？

W想想，说，行啊，你帮我挑吧。

 

挑的是个雏儿，说有二十，可看着大概才十六七的样子。白白净净的，长得倒也清秀。

上来就羞涩说，我叫小辛，新来的，老板你多照顾。

 

W愣一下，问，你叫什么？

 

男孩声音很轻，怯生生说，我叫小辛。老板，我是第一次，您温柔一点。

 

M回来知道Y给W挑了什么人，吓坏了，骂他，你找死呀？

Y神神秘秘，说，你等着看，他保管喜欢。

 

真被Y说中，小辛成了W的新宠。

 

W取了外套准备回家时，M在旁边悠悠对他说，你这又是何必，自欺欺人。

 

W苦笑，只说，我乐意。

 

14

 

W到家已经半夜，路过小新房间，门虚掩着，隐约听到他在低低呻吟，小声叫着W的名字。

W悄声探头看一眼。

小新闭着眼躺在床上，抱着件W的白衬衣，额头上都是汗，右手探在底下，上下套弄着。

 

W立刻明白过来是怎么回事，赶紧退出去。

 

心跳突然加快，像个盗贼偶尔撞见了一屋子的财宝。

这孩子，原来装了两年。

 

W心里又甜又涩。

却终究不忍。

 

15

 

W每年生日都要大搞排场，为的还是聚了那些三教九流的人联络感情。

小新不喜欢那种场面，这些年来也没参加过，今年既然回来了就提议提前在家和他两个人一起庆祝。

 

厨娘做了一桌的菜，W让家里的下人都一起上桌吃，还每人包了个大红包。

所有人都高兴的不得了。

小新订了好大一个蛋糕，烛火盈盈里，给他唱了生日歌。又帮着切蛋糕，每人分一块，分完弄得自己一手奶油，坐着像小孩子一样一根根舔自己手指。

 

W看着他，很快收回目光。

 

那天晚上W心情很好，带着大家喝了些酒，连小新都被允许喝了罐啤酒。

一起上楼的时候小新还贪食的又切了块蛋糕带着，他向来喜欢甜食。

 

两人在阳台上并排坐着，小新叫他，老王老王。

W一转头，就被小新用手指糊了一嘴的奶油。

小新看着他的样子哈哈大笑，W也笑，刚想拿纸擦掉，被小新拉住了。

小新凑过去一点一点舔干净了他唇上的奶油。

 

W愣着。

小新分开一些偷偷看看他，终于大着胆子吻了他，很青涩，小心翼翼的想把舌头伸进去。

W没忍住，一把捞了人过来坐在自己腿上，扣着后脑勺吻下去，轻柔吮着舌尖绕圈，又霸道的翻搅品尝嘴里的甜味。

 

小新配合的回应，刚想伸手搂他脖子，W却突然拉住他退开了。

W皱眉，喘着气，平复呼吸。

 

小新有点不满，嘟着嘴，偷偷看他。

好半天伸手拉拉W袖子，脸红到脖子，小声说，老王，我给你准备了礼物。

 

W没想到自己居然会失态成这样，他的小新长大了。

他越来越难以控制自己的欲望。

 

W动动嘴角笑，柔声问，是什么礼物？

 

小新头垂得更低，把手伸给他。

手腕子上绑着根刚刚扎蛋糕盒的丝带，粉红色的，打着个蝴蝶结。

他小声说，礼物就是我自己。

 

W愣一愣，刚想说什么，小新马上说，我不是小孩子了，我知道我在做什么。

 

W沉默着，终于开口，说，所有人都知道，你是我儿子。

 

小新急了，说，随便别人怎么想好了，我不在乎！我爸早死了，你是老王，我知道你对我好，我就是喜欢你！

 

W看他眼眶红红的样子，控制不住的抱紧他。

他爱这个男孩子。

爱他胜过一切。

 

爱他在阳光下打球，看书，笑。

W不愿意把他绑在自己身边，藏在阴暗的角落。

他怕他的小新有一天后悔了，会恨自己。

 

所以W终于还是放开他，起身走了。


End file.
